Just Can't Get Enough Riley POV
by Swirley98756
Summary: okay so I know people have told me to try to write my own stuff and ive been working on it! but I just had to write about Riley's POV in this episode.SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 901/902 so be carefull! piley or riley and peter. TWOSHOT rated T for language


_"Where the hell is Peter?"_ Is about all I can think about at this moment. I'm standing by his locker waiting because before 4th block we usually walk to free class together**(A/N: Thats what we call it at my school. It's when you can do whatever you want as long as your in a classroom and sign a sheet saying where you are and stuff.)**, but he's not showing up. I pull out my phone. No text message saying he didn't feel well. I slip my phone back into my pockets, keeping my hands there, and walk down the hallway. I hope I didn't piss Peter off, if I did I don't know what I'd do. Peter not talking to me anymore? Jesus. That'd be a living hell. As pass by one of the computer labs I spot the back of some fucking sexy guy. Blonde hair that makes you want to run your fingers through, nice broad shoulders, and a nice ass settled into the swirly chair that makes me pay a little more attention to then I should. Maybe this guy needs would want some company seeing as there's no one in the room except for him. I stut in and drop my bag loudly to get his attention, he turns around and...guess who the it is. Peter Stone of course. Once I look into his eyes my heart flutters a little, but then suddenly it stops when I see that his eyes don't hold the usualy sparkle that would make my heart almost fly out of my cheast.

"Hey Pete," I say.

"Oh," Peter says, being a little out of it, "hey Riley." I'm almost tempted to ask immidietly why the hell he wasn't at his locker earlier, but keep it to myself in fear that he'd get sucpisous and wonder why. Which of course I can't tell him, cause then he'd freak out. I mean what guy wouldn't flip out if he found out his best friend was completely in love with him?

"What's wrong?" I ask concern showing on my face. Peter sighs, groans, and places his head in his hands, "Just a major headache," he says. The urge to reach out and hold him is so powerful that it actually hurts, so I settle for a little back-of-the-neck rub.

"Need to go to the nurse?" I wonder.

"No," he tells me and looks up with a weak smile, "but thanks anyway." I look over at his computer to see what he was working on and see something about passports.

"Plaing a quick getaway?" I ask. He chuckles and leans back in his chair, "Nah, getting ready for the big move." My heart stops. He's moving?

"You're moving?" I almost cry out. He looks at me strange, but then shrugs it off, "Yeah, gotta stop french guys from macking on my girlfriend, so I'm going with her." I quickly recover from my little melt down and bring back my cocky attitude, "Yeah right. What are you gonna do in Paris?" He shrugs, "I dunno, play my acts, eat cresant rolls, go to French school..." I smile at how cute he says "cresant".

"And learn the french word for 'cresant rolls'?" I tease. He chuckles and my stomach get's butterflies. Just then some new kid walks in, and let me tell you. If I wasn't in love with Peter, I would be figuring out a way to get this guy in bed. He's got silky, brown hair, deep chocolate colored eyes, full lips, perfect skin and body...let's just say he's fucking hot. To bad my hearts taken.

"Ugh, Wi-Fi hear blows," he states plopping down in the seat across from Peter and I. Hmm...Peter and I. I like the sound of that. Peter and I. Me and Peter. Riley and Peter. Peter and Riley. The new kid's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Peter," he says with cocky attitude like he owned this place, maybe I wont like this kid after all.

"This guy sure made his mark at our little schmooze yesterday." he continues. Huh? What the hell is he talking about?

"Haven't seen somebody sip that many oster since Marty Grawl **(??)**" He says and puts his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked at him then shrugged the hand off while rolling his eyes, "Yeah last night was fun, but right now not so much." he sighs and leans forward.

"Oh yeah, the crash," the guy says, I'm gonna need to find out his name, "Meth will do that to you." he says shaking his head with fake sympathy. Meth?! Peter, my wonderful, beautiful Peter, is taking the fucking life taking Meth?! I look at him with disbelief,

"Meth?" I ask my voice cracking. Peter gives me a look like 'No! I didn't mean to! I'm Sorry!', but says, "It was one mistake," he looks at me again trying to say he meant it, but I still don't believe him.

"Declan" - So that's his name! - "have you ever..." Peter trails off suggestivly.

"Me? Oh no!" Declan says with that voice that always seems as if he's being sarcastic, "No sir, I come by confidence naturally. Victoria's the one with the pharmacy in her purse." Whoever this Victoria is, I'm not letting her near my Peter again.

"You two didn't...you know." Declan wrinkles his nose in disgust. Oh God. Peter better not have had sex with this trashy girl named Victoria.

"No! No no no no," Peter repeats looking at me from the corner of his eye as if trying to say 'I would never betray you like that', but of course, that's probably just my imagination acting up. And the next thing Peter says, I know it was my imagination.

"I'm with Mia," Damn model. Declan readjusts himself in his seat and turns around, "Good." When his back is faced towards us, I squeeze Peter's knee and widen my eyes at him. How the hell could you go do fucking Meth?!

"Cousin Vikki used to be a ballerina and now she just tweaks out and hooks up with random guys. Shame really." He says it as if he didn't care. Then he pulls up a site and tells Peter, "This could be you in three months." And let me tell you. If Peter looked like these people, he wouldn't get many girls...or boys, fawning after him. These people start off average, but then turn into these monsters with scabs on their face and big purple circles under their eyes which have a look in them as if they'll kill anyone or anything that gets in their way. They're to thin, their hair sticking out in big clumps, and their smile has a crazy look to it. I look at Peter who's eyes widen and who's breath hitches as he sees the pictures. Declan breaks the silence, "You could loose that pretty smile." And I hope to God that he doesn't.


End file.
